


Sugar and Salt

by bastardscarnival



Series: The Cursed And The Divine [4]
Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, Past Character Death, Spoilers through season two kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastardscarnival/pseuds/bastardscarnival
Summary: Ash sneaks into Sweeney’s room one night.
Relationships: Mad Sweeney (American Gods)/Original Character(s)
Series: The Cursed And The Divine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1370026
Kudos: 2





	Sugar and Salt

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT the same universe as the book OR the show. Obviously I’ve already changed a lot, and things will continue to be changed. So watch out :P

Sweeney awoke to the door linking his and Ash’s room together creaking open. He lay there with eyes still shut as he heard the sound of soft footfalls approach the bed. Then, a weight settled upon it, moving slowly towards him. He kept his eyes shut even as he felt a leg swing over his waist, the pressure of Ash resting comfortably on his hips.

Small hands roved up his chest as the body on top of his ground down against him slightly, making his cock fill and thicken. He let out a soft breath, an almost moan, his hands reflexively coming up to land on Ash’s legs. He cracked his eyes open and flashed a barely awake smile at the pale figure atop him.

“Never took you for the type to sleep in the nude.” He mumbled. 

“I thought you would be the type to sleep naked.” Ash admitted, continuing to rock back and forth steadily, almost lazily, the boxer covered bulge of Sweeney’s cock sliding against the cleft of his ass and the folds of his cunt. 

“Mm. No luck, darling.” Sweeney rumbled. Ash let out a surprised intake of air as he rocked forward particularly hard. “You like that?” Sweeney’s hands moved from his legs to his waist, his hands almost able to touch as they laid above the swell of Ash’s hips. “Being called darling?” 

“I like everything you call me.” Ash responded instantly. “I like your voice. The way it sounds. And I like the things you say. And they way you say them.” He leaned in, placing his hands on Sweeney’s chest. “I like the way you feel inside of me even more.” 

“Why don’t I help with that, then?” Sweeney grinned, shifting his hand down to free his cock and hold it still as Ash shifted, the tip sliding into him. 

* * *

Ash woke up in a cold sweat, feeling the loss of arms around him. Sweeney was dead. He was alone. And his dream had been far too appealing.


End file.
